(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden tractor or riding lawn mower having a blower unit connected to a discharge opening defined in one lateral side of a mower or grass cutting unit for transmitting grass clippings to a grass catcher.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
One of the Inventors has made a proposal for facilitating detachment of the blower unit as disclosed in Japanese utility model application No. 63-140478. In this construction, the bower unit has a drive input section thereof disposed adjaoent the mower unit. Drive is transmitted to the drive input section through a transmission mechanism including a flexible wire and a spring.
The proposed construction facilitates detachment of the blower unit since the blower unit has a rotary shaft connected to the flexible wire at a position adjacent a gear case provided on a top surface of a mower housing. However, the flexible wire which extends in a curved way tends to have its rotating inner cable and outer wire in constant, intense contact with each other. The prior construction thus leaves room for improvement in the durability of the transmission mechanism using the rotating cable.